


Taking the Black

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely Brienne journeys to The Wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Black

**Author's Note:**

> Something about this story has always irked me, so i never posted it, but i do like it, so here it is lol. Enjoy.

Brienne 

********

 

After the war was finally over, all Brienne wanted was to go home, but Tarth was destroyed, and her father was dead. The new Queen, Daenerys offered her a spot in her Queensguard, but Brienne had politely refused. She did not know this Queen they called The Mother of Dragons and she was not one to just blindly follow. She had served King Renly out of affection, Lady Catelyn out of admiration, and Ser Jaime out of friendship. Having no where else to go, she had traveled north with Lady Sansa and her people to Winterfell. 

Sansa welcomed her warmly, and tried her best to make Brienne feel at home, but she still felt out of place at Winterfell. Sansa did not need her to guard her, not really. Sandor Clegane never left her side by day and shared her bed at night. Truth be told, seeing Sansa and the Hound together reminded her of what she was missing. She was lonely and she missed Jaime. 

He had been sent to the Nights Watch, and been forced to take the black. Queen Daenerys had surprisingly granted him his life. Brienne suspected the only reason he had been allowed to live was due to Sansa requesting it in her terms for granting the loyalty of the North. 

As the days went by, the more she thought about Jaime the more she realized she really had nothing worthwhile in her life. She would never have a husband, or children, and now she had no home or family. Then the idea hit her, and she felt stupid for not thinking of it before. She could join the Nights Watch also. They always needed good men to fight and serve, now more than ever with the growing threat from the White Walkers. She had heard that the Lord Commander allowed some Wildling women to serve, Spearwives they called themselves. Before she could change her mind or be talked out of her decision she had packed her things and said her goodbyes. The Nights Watch awaited her. 

It was a long cold ride to the Wall, even in Spring, the North was a cold and harsh place. She arrived and met with Lady Sansas brother Jon Snow, who was now the Lord Commander. He put her thru a series of trials and exercises to test her abilities. After she had beaten every opponent he put her up against he took her aside. 

"You fight well, but I am afraid I cannot have you join us. The men of the Nights Watch take a vow of celibacy. I cannot have a highborn lady such as yourself around to tempt them." Jon Snow said simply. 

She gestured to her ruined cheek. "Have you taken a good look at me? No man would want me" She said shocked at his words. 

Just at that moment she heard a loud holler behind her. Before she could even turn she found herself swept up in Jaime Lannisters arms. He twirled her around as if she weighed no more than a feather, instead of weighing as much as he did himself. She struggled and he put her down on her feet. He threw his arm around her and kissed her soundly on her scarred cheek. "Seven Hells, its about time you showed up Wench! Gods know how much I have missed you." 

Brienne blushed and looked to Jon completely embarrassed. She was surprised to see him laughing heartily. He walked toward her and clasp her on the back. "Welcome to the Nights Watch Lady Brienne. We have been expecting you. Try to not tempt him too much." He smiled and walked away. 

She looked at Jaime then, and punched him in the arm. He laughed and took her in his arms again. He gave her a soft almost chaste kiss on the lips. "I am really glad your here." He whispered. 

There in his arms, Brienne was finally home.


End file.
